Just You
by miharukumiko
Summary: Aku hanya menginginkanmu, yaa hanya kamu. Ada apa dengan Hermione? Mengapa ia meragukannya?


Hallo, ini debut pertama author di fanfic.

Rencananya mau dibuat beberapa chapter.

Mau buat cerita tapi sepertinya harus banyak belajar dulu.

Semoga bisa mendapatkan tempat di hati readers yaa.

Mohon bimbingan para sesepuh. :D

Don't like, Don't Read please. ;-)

Take your time and enjoy!

* * *

**Hermione PoV**

Aku hanya ingin benar-benar tak ada perbedaan apapun.

Aku tak dapat menahan perihnya hatiku melihatmu merendahkan dirimu untuk gadis sepertiku.

Aku tak dapat menahan jatuhnya air mataku melihatmu menentang kedua orangtuamu, aku dan tentunya kau tahu betapa kedua orangtuamu menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat nama besar keluargamu.

Aku tak dapat berdiam diri melihatmu mendapatkan perlakuan berbeda dari sahabatmu di asramamu.

Semua karena aku.

Hanya karena aku, kau rela melepas semua kenyamananmu.

Siapa aku ini?

Aku hanya seorang, yaa gadis keturunan _muggle_, aku tahu kau sangat membenci sebutan itu.

Sedangkan kau seorang penyihir murni turunan _aristokrat_ yang terpandang, tak ada yang dapat melawanmu bila kau menginginkannya.

Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa, anak seorang dokter gigi di duniaku sana.

Sedangkan kau pemuda yang mempunyai warisan yang mampu menghidupi seluruh keturunanmu.

Aku hanya seorang gadis dengan rambut semak berwarna yang sulit di atur, bahkan aku rela menghabiskan waktuku berjamjam di pagi hari menggunakan benda _muggle_, ya aku tau kau tak suka aku menyebutkan nama-nama benda muggle yang kau anggap aneh itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan rambut yang sedikit lebih bisa di atur.

Sedangkan kau pemuda dengan rambut platina indah yang bahkan tak perlu membutuhkan bantuan apapun untuk mendapatkan pesonamu.

Aku hanya seorang gadis bermata hazel, ya lagi-lagi cokelat, yang seakan tak memiliki cercahan sinar kehagatan di dalamnya.

Sedangkan kau pemuda dengan iris mata berwarna kelabu yang mampu memancarkan wibawa seakan siap melahap siapapun yang menentangmu.

Aku hanya seorang gadis dengan gigi agak besar, err walaupun sekarang itu sudah mendingan.

Sedangkan kau pemuda bergigi putih dan rapi mengisyaratkan kau sangat peduli dengan penampilanmu yang memikat layaknya bintang iklan pasta gigi di dunia muggle, yaa kita tahu di sini tak ada iklan.

Aku tak mampu memandangmu, aku layaknya seorang peri rumah yang mendamba dikasihi oleh majikannya.

Kau begitu sempurna di mataku, err mata semua gadis.

Wangi mint khas yang menguar dari tubuhmu menghipnotisku untuk berlama-lama dalam pelukanmu.

Seringai nakalmu membuat wajahku merah padam semerah rambut Ron.

Tatap matamu membuatku jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta semakin dalam.

Sarkasmemu menggodaku untuk terus mendebatmu karena aku tak ingin berhenti mendengar suara merdumu.

Rengkuhanmu membuatku merasa bahwa akulah gadis paling beruntung yang mendapatkan pangeran berkudaku.

Aku memang tak dapat memberi banyak kepadamu, aku hanya dapat memberikan cinta tulus ini kepadamu.

Aku menahan segala amarah dan cemburuku kepada semua gadis yang selalu berusaha mendekatkan dirinya kepadamu.

Kau selalu tahu bagaimana caranya meyakinkanku bahwa akulah satu-satunya gadismu.

Kau tak pernah mundur untuk mendapatkan izin orangtuamu untuk menyandingku.

Aku terlalu buta, mungkin aku lelah.

Lelah mendapatkan perlakuan semena-mena dari sekelilingku.

Lelah menahan sesak melihatmu merendah.

Lelah menangisi kegiatanmu, yaa perjuanganmu.

Aku marah pada diriku yang tak dapat melakukan apapun!

Aku sempat meragukan ini semua, hingga kulihat bulir hangat itu jatuh di pipimu.

Kau benar-benar menginginkanku.

Ahh, betapa bodohnya dirimu wahai gadis!

Ya aku hanya ingin kau!

Aku hanya menginginkan kau wahai pemudaku.

Aku tak peduli apa yang akan orang katakan atasku.

Aku tak peduli seberapa banyak lagi hinaan yang akan kuterima.

Aku tak peduli cemooh yang mengarah kepadaku.

Aku tak peduli tatapan jijik yang akan mengarah kepadaku.

Aku hanya menginginkan hak ku!

Aku hanya mendamba kasihmu.

Aku percaya hanya kepadamu.

Walaupun bila memang pada akhirnya _mudblood_ tak dapat bersatu dengan _pureblood_,

Tak peduli dengan siapa kau bersanding,

Tak peduli siapa yang akan berada di sisiku,

Tak peduli berapa banyak yang penyihir kecil akan kita hasilkan dengan oranglain,

Aku, Hermione Jean Granger akan selalu mencintaimu dengan sepenuh ragaku wahai pemudaku, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

_Just you dear._

Sampai akhir hayatku.

Aku berjanji!

* * *

Kyaaaaaaa.

Akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama eke.

Mohon reviewnya dong qaqa. :3


End file.
